


I Never Dreamed (That I'd Lose Somebody Like You)

by Selenai



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal, Canon-Typical Violence, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Regrets, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Thor misses Loki, Thorki - Freeform, loki misses asgard, lokis dagger, not really - Freeform, of course, takes place during the battle of new york, this is different from my usual, what the hell did i write, yeah that's right sex during a battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22353532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenai/pseuds/Selenai
Summary: Loki’s expression twisted into something ugly and desperate as he stood over Thor who had finally fallen to one knee on the balcony. Mayhem swirled around them, Chitauri and Avengers clashing loudly in a desperate fight for control of Earth. Loki couldn’t have given two shits about either one of them. He had what he’d come here for.Thor’s attention.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98





	I Never Dreamed (That I'd Lose Somebody Like You)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is totally different from what I usually write, but I was on my break at work and wanted to write, and this is what came out. Sorry, not sorry! Haha, anyways, just something a little angsty before I write something probs gross for V-day. I hope y'all like reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! <3

Thunder roared around them and Thor and Loki stood, breathing heavily, eyes wide, staring at each other silently. They were in New York. They were standing atop Stark Tower. There was a blade in Thor’s side. Loki’s thoughts were jumbled, Thor’s emotions so wrought that he could hardly control the elements he claimed to own.

“You’re my brother!” Thor finally shouted over the roar of electricity. “Come home! Put an end to this!”

Loki’s green eyes shone brightly in the lightning. He was furious. Had been for years now. Wanted to punish Thor more than anything. Bring to rubble the thing he loved the most. His precious Midgard. “Brothers?” He spat as he stepped cautiously closer to Thor. “We’re _brothers_?”

Thor tensed a little, his hand flexing a little around the handle of Mjolnir. “Yes, of course we are! I love you, Loki.”

Loki’s expression twisted into something ugly and desperate as he stood over Thor who had finally fallen to one knee on the balcony. Mayhem swirled around them, Chitauri and Avengers clashing loudly in a desperate fight for control of Earth. Loki couldn’t have given two shits about either one of them. He had what he’d come here for.

Thor’s attention.

Big blue eyes stared angrily, defiantly, up at him as he reached into his armour for another blade. He’d do worse than kill Thor for what he’d done to him. How weak he’d made him. “You _love_ me?”

Thor’s eyes widened and then narrowed. “Loki… Lo…”

Loki dragged the blade against Thor’s cheek, blood blossoming in its wake, only to slide down Thor’s cheek like the tears Loki had shed those years ago. “I’ve heard you say those words before. That you love me. In a wholly different context though, _brother_. Do you remember?”

A hiss escaped Thor, and he closed his eyes against the sting of the blade. But it was sharp and cut evenly, easily, unlike the blunt knife Loki wished he had. One that could have torn apart Thor’s skin, had him crying out in pain.

Like Loki had after he’d released his grip on his father’s weapon. “Do you remember sinking inside of me? Pulling me close, coming to me in the night? Whispering your love and adoration into my ear as you fucked me. Do you remember?”

Thor didn’t say a word, just stared defiantly up at Loki. 

“Ah, I think you do remember. Do you remember all those times you came to me and begged me to ride your cock after the glory of battle? When no maiden could suck your cock as well or as deep as me, and I was all you craved?”

Thor still didn’t speak, but his cheeks were a rosy, deep scarlet red. Loki loved it. He loved having this effect on his brother. His brother. _His_. Something that no manner of women from Earth could strip him of.

“Does she make you breathe hard the way I do? Is she as tight as me? As hot, as good?”

Thor’s gaze wavered a little and he made a sound of defiant objection.

“Oh? Or do you not remember? How you were the only one who could have me on my knees, or bent over your precious throne. You want the tesseract? Give me what _I_ want, brother.” And the last word was spat with an intense venom. 

Loki had never hated someone as desperately and furiously in that moment. His brother, his Thor, who had cast him aside as he’d sought comfort and love from some average seeming mortal.

“Loki…” came the low, warning sound from Thor’s throat. 

Loki was familiar with the way his voice sounded in that moment, and it made his knees a little weak. Thor still looked so powerful, so strong, even on his knees for Loki. Even with the blood trickling from a shallow cut on his cheek.

“What is it, Thor? Is your godliness blinding you to what it really is you want? Because I know there is no liveable way it’s that mortal over me. I’m your brother. Your lover. Your god.”

Thor pushed himself to his feet. “You’re testing my patience, Loki.”

“Loki, Odin’s Son. Or Loki, Laufey’s son?” Loki spat as he stepped a little closer, ignoring the way little bits of electricity snaked up his legs, leaving him feeling a little weak. He was used to Thor’s temper tantrums. The lightning wouldn’t hurt him too badly. Because Thor didn’t want to hurt him. Not really. Loki knew it, too.

“Loki, my brother. Or… who used to be my brother, but who has been poisoned by jealousy. Who has started a war against a realm I very much love.”

“You love her, then?” Loki choked out difficultly. He was shocked. He’d never imagined it would have gone so far.

Thor’s eyes narrowed a little, and he took a stumbling step closer to Loki. “There has only ever been room for one in my heart.”

Loki’s anger stuttered for a moment, but he wouldn’t be placated. Who knew what Thor meant? He could have just as easily replaced Loki’s place in his heart with another. With this woman that made him feel so much more obviously than the secret he and Thor had shared for hundreds of years. 

It made him ache. It made him angry.

“Norns, Thor. Have you really loved her so blindly? What will you do when she grows old and ugly and then dies, leaving you alone? Will you mourn her, or will you come running in search of me to hide away your grief?”

Thor stepped closer, and for the first time that day, a spike of fear shot through Loki. If Thor no longer cared for him-- certainly he’d kill him. Send him to Hel without a second thought.

“End this!” Thor commanded, his voice deep and assertive. Loki had only heard it like that a handful of times, and it sent a shudder of desire through him. Fuck. What was wrong with him? Was he just as weak as Thor?

“It’s too late,” he whispered cooly. “The war has already begun. I can’t stop it.”

Thor growled low in his throat and thunder roared louder around him, dark clouds making it seem darker than it ought to have been. “Loki…”

“I’m sorry,” he said quickly, all straight backed pretense gone. He was afraid now. He’d never fought Thor at full strength now and, for all he knew, his brother had something precious in his life to protect.

Thor reached up with sparking hands, cupping Loki’s cheek. It sent a thrill of static electricity down his spine. “Brother, have I truly left you so in despair?”

Loki’s whole body reacted to his brother’s touch, and he leaned closer. “Thor, I--”

Thor shook his head and pressed his forehead against Loki’s. “Don’t tell me you honestly believe I have given up hope on you. That my love has waned for you?”

Loki felt a spark, but this time it wasn’t from electricity. It was from hope and heat. “Do you-- Thor… brother…”

Green eyes that had been shining with fury and betrayal slid closed, and he pressed impossibly closer to Thor who closed the distance between them and captured his lips in what began as a slow slide of lips against each other.

It was as though a desire had exploded between the two of them as Loki’s hands came up, struggling to unfasten Thor’s armour. Thor’s big hands were quick to follow, fumbling a little clumsily with buckles as he tossed aside his chest piece. “Brother…” he murmured hotly against Loki’s lips.

Loki couldn’t believe-- after all he had been led to perceive as truth… that Thor had forsaken him for a woman of Midgard-- here was the same Thor that had bedded him for hundreds of years. The one who loved him, and who had been there for him until the very last minute. Who had always believed the best of him even when he’d betrayed him time after time.

_Just give up this poisonous dream!_

But he couldn’t, it was too late! The Chitauri and Thanos were already here. They were already conquering Earth. They were-- they were-- it was over. They’d kill every one of the Avengers. Including his brother. Thor.

_Thor_.

Could he let them kill his brother? Well, he wasn’t really his brother, but he still lo-- no. That was not a luxury he was allowing himself. It was one thing to desire someone, but quite another to think he was in love with them. It was perfectly natural to be attracted to Thor. He always had been. It would have been impossible not to be. After all, Thor was quite a marvel to behold. He was big, built, and he knew how to hold himself.

“Loki… help me,” Thor’s deep voice interrupted his thought process, and Loki looked up to his brother.

Help him? With what? Oh yeah, they were in the middle of… what the fuck were they doing again?

Thor tossed him back against one of the glass walls of the tower, and Loki made a sound of discomfort as his back heavily landed against the cool glass. It was a stark difference to his heated body.

“Thor…”

Thor’s eyes were ablaze with desire, the blue so bright that it took Loki’s breath away. He hadn’t seen that look since before---

No. He wasn’t going to think about _her_. Not when they were…

“Loki, your armour. Be rid of it.”

Loki glanced down. Oh. Yeah. Battle.

He closed his eyes and let his magic warm him further as his armour was replaced with soft fabrics. Loose fabrics.

Thor’s gaze raked up and down his body hungril, and he stalked forward, without his armour, all soft, exposed flesh.

Loki could see the gash in his side from where his blade had sunk in in that vulnerable spot in his armour that Loki had always been all too familiar with.

Even as Loki’s thoughts were rushing, equally as hard and fast as the blood in his body in his ears, Thor’s hands were on him.

His hands were sliding beneath that silky top Loki was wearing, blunt nails raking against his now-hard nipples, making Loki gasp and arch closer.

“Brother…” Thor murmured as his lips curled into a grin at the way Loki’s body was so easily responding to him. Always. Always for him.. Only him.

“I’m not your brother,” Loki spat, frustrated with himself for getting into this position so easily.

Thor shook his head and worked a leg between Loki’s, pushing up against his hardened cock and rocking against him. Loki’s eyes slid closed and he gasped softly as he pushed closer to get more of that delicious friction.

“Yes, you are. You always will be.” Thor pointed out as he pulled on the string holding Loki’s pants on, and pulled away just enough that they could pool at his feet, leaving his cock bared to the elements.

Which was slightly unnerving, since the lightning and thunder were still wildly swirling around them. But he knew he was at little risk of being encased in it, because Thor was looking down at him like he was a meal to be devoured.

Thor loved him. He knew it just by the look on his face. For him, little had changed. But for Loki… everything had changed.

“Thor, just fuck me before I change my mind,” Loki pleaded gruffly as he rolled out of Thor’s reach to turn around, palms flat against the glass, ass stuck out and legs spread.

Thor’s hand came down with a hard smack on the exposed skin. Not expecting it, Loki jumped slightly and scowled as he looked over his shoulder. “We’re not playing around, Thor.” Was what Loki scolded him.

Thor grinned, but it was more of a feral look than anything else. “We’re doing whatever I want. You have earned no respect from me.”

Loki swallowed hard, his legs shaking a little as Thor pulled down his own pants, hand wrapping around his thick, hard cock as he stared at Loki.

“I’m going to split you in half with my cock, and you will limp away from this battle as the loser.”

Loki’s cheeks warmed, and green eyes narrowed. How could Thor act as though nothing had happened between them? He’d-- he’d betrayed him almost as much as Loki had betrayed him back.

Their relationship, once flourishing in the summer fields on Asgard, had become this violent, angry, desperate thing. And it hurt. But it was right. Maybe this was where their relationship had been destined to wind up.

Maybe--

But Loki didn’t have time to think about things like that, because Thor was moving closer, the head of his blunt cock pressing at Loki’s hole, almost a warning.

Loki let his body relax a little, and more magic rush over him, wetting his insides with slippery lubricant. Thor’s cock was so big, it was so thick, he’d truly tear in half if he didn’t slick himself back up. 

He could still remember the last time they’d been together in such a way.

It had been the eve of Thor’s coronation, and his brother (and he’d still been his brother then) had been running high on the knowledge that just one more day and he’d be king of Asgard. He’d taken him with enthusiasm that day, Loki on his lap, riding him slowly. Their breath had mingled as Thor had barely been able to tear their lips apart. His eyes had been soft and fond. Thor, while eager, had been tender with him, never wanting him to hurt, not wanting him to ache except for in that delicious way he did after a thorough fuck.

This wasn’t like that.

Loki opened his eyes again, glancing behind him at his brother. It was probably better that this wasn’t like that. It would be less confusing. Less-- less-- frightening.

Thor pushed inside of him in one quick, rough, thrust. It caused Loki’s body to arch forward, almost out of reach, and he cried out sharply, eyes squeezing shut again. The sound was washed out by the rush of thunder that followed the motion as Thor’s arousal spiked and he was folded into hot, tight space.

“Loki…” he breathed hotly.

Loki opened his eyes, only to find that the corners of them were moist with tears.

It hurt. It burned. It stretched. It was exactly what he needed. A punishment for all the death and mayhem he’d rained down on Midgard.

“Fuck. Thor…” he gasped as his body became acclimated (a little) to what he’d been without for years.

“You feel like a sweet, little virgin again. But I know it’s really the opposite. I know how much you crave my cock, brother. How much you want me. How you have probably done all of this for the same purpose with which you’ve done so many things in your life-- for my attention.”

Loki let his head fall down between his shoulders as he drew his breath shakily in. “Fuck you,” he groaned loudly as he pushed back to take more of Thor’s cock in.

“Did you kill all of those innocent people just so that I would forsake my duty to these realms and fuck you?” Thor growled as he began to pull back, much to Loki’s dismay. But it was nothing to worry about. His brother quickly slammed back in with a grunt.

Loki cried out again at the roughness of it. Thor had only been so rough one other time, and that had been after his first loss at battle.

And even then-- he’d caught himself and had gone soft. There was nothing soft about the way Thor was moving now. He was thrusting with abandon, clearly focused on chasing his own pleasure from Loki.

“Do you want to know the difference between her and you?” Thor hissed into Loki’s ear.

Loki shook his head and swallowed hard, his cock curved up towards his belly despite the burning in his legs, in his ass, in his chest. “N-no, please, Thor… no.”

Thor’s hips stuttered a little, and he pressed a kiss just behind his brother’s ear, soft in stark contrast to the punishing slam of his hips. “She’s not you. And you’re not her. There’s nothing to compare, brother. Don’t despair. One day…” He reached around Loki and wrapped long, thick, fingers around Loki’s leaking cock, stroking him slowly. “One day we’ll reach Valhalla together.”

Loki let out a whimper as he felt those fingers touching him, stroking him faster, in time with Thor’s thrusts. “Yes-- I promise, _brother_...”

That was enough for Thor. Just the fact that Loki had used that term, something he’d been so opposed to since he’d first found out about his true lineage… His brother. His sweet, caring, smart, cunning, little brother. There was a hint of him in the bend of Loki’s neck. The way his body eased open for him, sucking him deeper inside. It was all memories of his little brother. The way they’d loved each other deeply. 

But that was gone now, and all that was left was a desperation to cling to something like attraction and want.

Thor felt Loki’s body pulling him deeper, clenching around his cock like it was built for him, and he came, spilling hot and so, so good, inside of Loki. He held deep, letting pulse after pulse of come fill his brother to the brim. He could feel it marking Loki… taking him the way he had so many times before.

Loki let out a sharp cry as he felt Thor fill him, something he’d desperately craved for years as he’d gone down a separate, darker path from his brother. He’d never once allowed another to touch him. It had always been Thor for him. No one else would do.

“B-brother…!” Loki cried as he spilled over Thor’s hand as his brother’s thumbnail just barely ghosted against his slit at the tip of his cock and he shook apart, coming in thick stripes against the Stark Tower glass.

Thor breathed hard where he was pressed against his brother’s back, and opened his mouth like he wanted to say something when a staticky voice filled the space between them.

Right, they were in a battle. Not basking in pleasure on Asgard.

Thor tensed, Loki could feel him, even as his cock softened inside of him. Thor pulled back (and out of Loki) suddenly, and reached for Mjolnir.

Loki let his magic wash over him until he was standing tall, armour protecting him. Helmet proudly displayed. Thor pulled his armour back on, and for a moment they just stood there, right back to where they’d started.

Only now, Loki was filled with an ache that would follow him for a week.

“Brother… stop this now. I’ve proven to you that I still lo--”

Loki darted forward, magic providing him with a dagger. “Don’t,” he hissed as he dug that dagger into the other side of Thor’s abdomen from where he’d done before. Thor grunted in surprise, and fell to his knees.

Loki couldn’t handle hearing him say the words. It was a weakness, and he could sense that Thanos was growing impatient with him. He needed to-- needed to get off of this planet.

Thor stared up at Loki, eyes wide, desperate. Loki did the only thing he could think of. He lifted one boot and knocked his brother off of the roof.

He turned his back before he could see if Thor was falling to his death (he knew he wouldn’t). He stumbled painfully back towards the entrance of Stark Tower.

He had a war to win.

And then he could deal with Thor.

Win or Lose… they still had Valhalla. Or Hel. Who knew?

Loki didn’t care. Just knew he’d eventually have Thor. And this would all be over.

It couldn’t last forever. Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make me happy, and are much appreciated! But even if you don't want to do those things, it makes me really happy to know that people are reading (and hopefully enjoying) my writing things! <3 Thanks, guys!!


End file.
